The Notebook
by stargazer84
Summary: AU. Sora and Tai's love began as a summer romance that soon blossomed. They are soon seperated by Sora's parents. Years later, they meet again and Sora must decide between her soulmate and her class order.
1. First Sight

Disclaimer: I absolutely, positively do NOT own a single thing. Full credit goes to both the creators of digimon and to Nicholas Sparks. I just tweaked it.

A/N: Yeah, so I'm doing the unthinkable and doing 2 fics at once. But I was watching this movie and I couldn't help it, I had to do it. Although, I'm going to cut out the whole nursing home bit and just have it as the main characters telling the story. So hopefully I don't butcher it too much. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**The Notebook**

Chapter 1: First Sight

June 6th was a pleasantly warm evening for the town's fair. Tai had decided to meet up with his best friend Izzy at the bumper cars that evening. Mimi was on the ride trying to drive her way over to the edge of the track to take the prize Izzy had just won for her. But as she reached up another car behind her bumped her out of the way. Laughing, the young red head drove off. Mimi glared at her as she finally made her way over to Izzy. Izzy handed Mimi her stuffed bear, and then drove off to get revenge.

"Hey who is that girl with Mimi?" Tai asked Izzy.

"Who, Sora? She's Mimi's friend. She's here for the summer. Her parents have more money than god."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, Sora's father owns a lot of land, and Sora's mother has turned a majority of it into some of the country's most famous gardens." Izzy explained as he made his way over to his girlfriend.

Tai followed his friend over to the girls. When Sora had exited the ride Tai stepped in her path. Sora jumped a little, nervous of this young man who was standing so close to her.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." Sora said back as she looked over at Mimi with a questioning look.

"I was wondering if you would like to go on the Ferris wheel with me." Tai asked her.

"Uh…no." she said.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't want to." She said with a curt laugh.

"Yeah, she's with us tonight Tai." A young man named Aki said.

Aki turned to Sora and held out his arm. "Sora, would you like to go on the Ferris wheel with me?"

Sora looked back at Tai and smiled. "Why yes, I would love too." She said as she took his arm.

Tai watched as she walked away with her friends. She had let go of Aki's arm and joined Mimi and Izzy as they made their way to the line of the large ride.

"Did you see how close he was to me?" Sora asked her pink haired friend.

"Yes, that's Tai for you. He works with Izzy down at the docks. Actually, I'm surprised he came up to you." Mimi told her as she got on the ride with Izzy.

Tai watched as Sora sat with Aki on the ride. He watched as she laughed nervously about the heights she was now facing. As she came back down, a crazy notion went through Tai's mind. Before he knew what he was doing, Tai ran through the line, over the gate and jumped onto the seat that Sora and Aki were occupying.

"What are you doing?" Aki yelled as he moved over for Tai to sit.

"I'm Tai Kamiya," he said as he held out his to Sora. "And I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?"

"Sora, what's going on?" Aki asked.

"I don't know, he's asking me out." She said as she stared at Tai with a confused face.

"Well?" Tai asked.

"Well…no, I won't." Sora said.

"All right then." Tai said as he stood in the seat and grabbed onto a bar that was a mere three feet in front of the seat.

Sora, Mimi and Izzy screamed as they watched him dangled fifty feet from the ground.

"Go out with me." Tai said as tightened his grip on the bar.

"No." Sora said.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to." She said as she watched him let go of the bar with his right hand.

"Tai, get down! Don't be stupid!" Mimi yelled form below.

"Nope, not until she says yes."

Sora stared at him as he struggled to hold his weight up with one hand.

"Damn, my hand is slipping. Go out with me." He said with a strained voice.

"Come on Sora, just say yes." Izzy yelled.

"Fine, I'll go out with you." She said desperately.

"Well, if you're going to say it that way, then I don't need your charity." Tai said as he looked up at his slipping hand.

"No! I want to! I want to go out with you!" she yelled.

Tai gave her a cocky smile as he easily swung his right hand back up onto the bar.

"All right then." He said. "You don't have to yell."

"Tai you're such an idiot!" Mimi yelled.

"You think you're so smart, don't you." Sora asked him as he lazily hung in mid air.

Sora reached over and started to undue his belt.

"Hey, what are you…oh, please don't do that." Tai said as he helplessly watched as she pulled his jeans down to his ankles.

Sora sat back and laughed as she watched the young man blush.

"Guess you're not so cocky now."

* * *

"Hey Izzy! Pass me that crate right there!" Tai yelled to his friend as they worked under the hot summer sun that day.

Izzy lifted the crate onto the dock, and then hit Tai in the leg. Tai looked down at him. Izzy pointed across the street. There she was, casually strolling down the sidewalk with a few shopping bags, without a care in the world. Tai quickly threw off his gloves and ran to catch up with her.

"Hey!" He said as he ran to her side. "Remember me?" he asked her.

Sora smiled.

"Yeah, Mr. Underwear, is it? How could I forget?" She said as she laughed at him.

"Yeah, about that. I'm sorry. It was really stupid of me, but you have to understand, I was being…I don't know how to say it…drawn to you." He said as he stepped in her path to keep her from walking away.

"Oh, what a line, do you use that on all the girls you meet?" she asked him.

"No. What are you doing later?" he asked her.

"Why?" she asked looking confused.

"Our date."

"What date?"

"The date that you agreed too."

"No." she said as she walked around him.

"You promised, you swore on it." He said as he followed her.

"No." she said again.

"Look," he said as he caught up to her again. "I know you don't want some smelly guy coming up to you on the street, I know you don't know me, but I know me. And when I see something I like, I…I gotta…I love it." He explained.

"Oh, you're good. I'm impressed." She laughed.

"I'm not usually like this." He said timidly. "But look, I can be fun; I can be smart, superstitious, and brave, I can dance…whatever you want."

"You're dumb." She told him as she walked over to her car.

"I can do that!" he yelled as he watched her leave. "Just one date."

"No, I don't think so." She called back.

"What can I do to change your mind?"

"I'm sure you'll figure something out." She yelled as she pulled away.

* * *

It was a week later, and Tai found himself walking down the street, shaking like a leaf with nervousness, and anxiety.

"Are you sure she's gonna be there?" he asked Izzy for the hundredth time in the last five minutes.

"Tai relax, I'm pretty sure she's coming." Izzy said as he pointed across the street.

Tai followed his finger and sighed with great relief. She was here.

"Come on." Izzy said as he ran across the street.

Mimi waved at them, as Sora turned to greet Izzy. Her smile turned into a shocked "o" as she came face to face with Tai.

"Oh my god, what a coincidence. Sora, you remember Tai don't you?"

"Yes, Mimi I do."

Tai smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi" she responded as she shook his hand.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too." She said shyly.

"You look great, you really do." He said as he looked her over.

She was wearing a jean skirt, a white tank top, with a jean jacket.

"Thank you."

"Hey, guys! Can we go and see this movie, it's about to start." Izzy called to them.

Tai looked back at Sora. "After you."

* * *

Tai sat in the theater only half watching the sappy romance movie. One problem was the he was constantly being nudged by the couple making out in the seats next to him. The other was that he could not keep his mind off the red head sitting three seats away from him. He looked over at her. She was slowly taking off her jacket, and cast him a quick glance. He smiled at her and got out of his seat. He carefully climbed over his seat, and moved over to the seat next to her.

Sora ate some popcorn as she tried not to smile as he sat next to her. She cast him another glance and found him looking at her with a soft lopsided smile. She looked back down at her popcorn, no longer able to hide her smile.

As the movie ended, Izzy and Mimi headed out of the theater. Tai walked up to Sora slowly, and whispered in her ear.

"Come for a walk with me?"

Sora turned to him and stared into his warm chocolate. She looked back at her friends, and bit her lip.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Hey! Are guys coming?" Mimi called out to them.

"No. We're going to go for a walk." Tai said as he and Sora headed the opposite way.

Sora waved goodbye to her friends and followed Tai down the street.

* * *

"That was fun…the movie." Sora said as they walked down the deserted street.

"Mmm." He agreed.

"I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, not since I was a kid."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, I, uh, I'm busy, you know. I don't have the time." She explained.

"That busy huh?" he asked her.

"Mm-hmm. I have a very strict schedule. My day is all planned out. I get up, I have breakfast, and then I have a math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, tennis practice, French tutor, piano lessons, then dinner. After dinner I spend time with my parents, then I like to catch up on some reading." She explained.

Tai nodded his head. "Wow. Sounds like the road to success."

"Yeah, I'm applying to a bunch of colleges. Kyoto University, and Tokyo University are the ones that we want." She told him.

"We?" he asked.

"My parents and I. We decide on everything together."

"I see."

The two continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Sora didn't know what it was about him, but he was the first guy that she felt truly comfortable with. She smiled as she thought about this. She looked over at Tai, and noticed he was giving her a weird look.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing. I was just trying to figure out what you do for fun." He explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…I don't know… all those things, they're things you have to do, right? So what do you do because you want to?" Tai asked.

"I told you." She said as she stopped walking and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know. This just surprises me." He said as he shook his head at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"I figured you were kinda…"

"Kinda what?"

"Just…free." He said.

"What?"

"Free." He said again.

"I am free." She said quietly.

"You don't seem it." He said as he looked at her.

Sora didn't know what to say. She just bit her lip and shrugged.

"Come here, I want to show you something." Tai said as he walked out into the middle of the deserted road.

"Tai, what are you doing?" she asked him.

"Just come on."

"You're going to get run over." She scolded him.

Tai looked around and then back at her. "What? By all the cars?"

He slowly got down on the ground and laid on his back. He looked over at Sora, who had one eyebrow raised in his direction. He smiled at her then stared back up at the sky.

"My dad and I used to come out here and watch the lights change." He told her.

Sora stared up at the stoplight above them as she walked closer to him.

"We just used to watch the lights go from green, to yellow, then red. You can try it if you want to." He told her.

"No, that's ok." She said as she shook her head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, just get up will you." She told him as she stood right above him.

"You know, that's your problem, you don't do what you want to do." He told her.

Sora stared at him in surprise. Then she looked back up at the stoplight, then back at Tai with a look of determination, and wanting to prove him wrong.

"Fine." She said as she lowered herself carefully to the ground, taking care of her skirt as she did so.

The two laid there watching the lights change multiple times. Sora raised her head a little to look down the street, then turned her head to look behind her. She frowned as her eyes found Tai's once more.

"What?" he asked her.

"What happens if a car comes?" she asked him with a hint of worry.

"We die." He said simply.

Sora's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Just relax, just trust. You need to learn how to trust." He told her.

"Okay." She said.

Truth be told, she only knew him few a few days, and she already trusted him. She watched as the lights changed from one to another. It was almost like a symphony of colors. She was calm, much like when she was in front of her easel.

"Painting." She said suddenly.

"What's that?" Tai asked her as he turned to look at her.

"You asked me what I do for me."

"Mm-hmm?"

"I love to paint." She told him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Most of the time I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head, but with a brush in my hand, the world just gets quiet." She explained to him.

Suddenly Tai looked up from the ground and saw headlights rushing towards them. Sora lifted her head as well and started to scream. Quickly Tai jumped up and helped Sora get to her feet and the two ran back to the sidewalk. As the car passed the driver yelled at them to stay out of the road. Tai shook his head at the disappearing car and started to walk off his shaken nerves. He looked over at Sora, who had to brace herself against a building as she was overcome with laughter.

"Are you ok?" Tai asked her, but all he got was more laughs from the young girl. "Why are you laughing?" he asked as he too started to chuckle. Her laughter, he found, was contagious.

Sora finally controlled her laughter and sighed. "Oh…that was fun."

Tai bit his lip as he watched her catch her breath. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked her quietly.

Sora smiled at him. "Sure."

Tai held out his hand to her.

"Wait, you want to dance now?" she asked him.

"Mm-hmm."

"Here? In the street?"

"Yep." He said as he led her out into the middle of the street.

"But we don't have any music." She pointed out.

"Well, then we'll have to make some." He said as he twirled her.

He slowly took her right hand in his and gently placed his right arm around her waist. He softly hummed a tune in her ear. Sora laughed as he led her around the street.

"You're a terrible singer." She told him.

"I know." He replied.

"But I like this song, don't stop." She told him.

Tai smiled and continued to sing.

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things

that keeps us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before..."

Tai carefully dipped her as he stared into her ruby eyes.

"_Warm summers are indifferent to the trials of young love, armed with warnings and doubts, we were a remarkably convincing portrayal of a boy and a girl traveling down a very long road, without a care for the consequences. We fell in love with each other that night."_

* * *

A/N: ok there's the first chapter. As you probably noticed, I'm going to stick close to the movie. So please tell me what you think. Reviews are welcomed. 


	2. Summer Love

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the idea of creating this crossover. All others belong to the owners of digimon and Nicholas Sparks.

* * *

Chapter 2: Summer Love

After that night Tai and Sora spent every waking moment together, they were inseparable. Tai would come out of work and Sora would be at the end of the docks waiting for him with Mimi. Often times after the two boys got out they would take the girls on a date to the movies, or on a walk through the park.

But there were times that Sora would not be there waiting for time. She often had to attend the social galas of her higher class society. So that night Tai made the journey back to his house by himself. It wasn't a grand house like the summer home Sora stayed in. But an old, yet cozy house that was perfect for him and his father. Years back Tai and his father had lost his mother and baby sister in a car accident. Tai was very close to his younger sister Kari and the accident had traumatized Tai to the point that he had developed a stutter when he was younger.

Sora drove over to Tai's house later that evening to find him and his father sitting on the porch. Tai had his back against the porch beam reading something to his father who lazily swung on the porch swing. Sora reached over to the passenger seat of her car and grabbed the carefully wrapped present. As Sora approached the porch she heard Tai read a beautiful poem to his father.

"Love- thou art high-  
I cannot climb thee-  
But, were it Two-  
Who knows but we-  
Taking turns- at the Chimborazo-  
Ducal- at last- stand up by thee-

Love- thou art deep-  
I cannot cross thee-  
But- were there Two-  
Instead of One-  
Rower, and Yacht- some sovereign Summer-  
Who knows- but we'd reach the Sun?

Love- thou art Veiled-  
A few- behold thee-  
Smile- and alter- and prattle- and die-  
Bliss- were an Oddity- without thee-  
Nicknamed by God-  
Eternity-."

"Not bad." Tai's father said as he finished. "Looks like we got ourselves a visitor Tai." He said as he pointed in Sora's direction.

"Hello. Hope I'm not interrupting." Sora said as she shyly walked up the porch steps.

"Oh, not at all. Come on up." Tai's father said.

"Dad, this is Sora Takenouchi." Tai said as he got up from the floor and made his way over to Sora and his father.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you Sora." His father said as he shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Kamiya." She smiled.

"Oh, Mr. Kamiya makes me sound old, please call me Yuuko. Have a seat. What's that you got there?" Tai's father asked reffering to the object behind her back.

"Oh, well I, just…I…" Sora stammered as she handed the object over to him.

"Let's see." He said as he uncovered the small painting. "Did you do this?"

Sora blushed then nodded at him.

"Well that's beautiful. Look at that Tai. And I know exactly where to put it. Thank you." His father said as he put it on the small porch table.

"That was a beautiful poem you read Tai. Who wrote it?" Sora asked as she turned to Tai.

"Oh, um…" Tai stuttered.

"Dickenson, you see Sora when Tai was younger he used to have a real bad stuttering problem." Yuuko explained.

"Dad!" Tai yelled.

"Well you did."

"I didn't know that." Sora said as she smiled at Tai.

"I stammered." Tai explained to her.

"Stammered, stuutered, same thing. Anyways, I couldn't understand a damn thing he said."

Sora laughed as Tai blushed.

"So, I got him to read poetry out loud. At first, it wasn't pretty. But then his stutter just went away." His father explained.

"Well that's a relief." Sora said as she smiled at Tai.

"Yeah, I thought so." His father said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Well, I'm a Tennyson man myself, but he likes Dickenson, for what reason I'll never know." He told her.

"Unbelieveable, dad." Tai said as he shook his head at him. "Unbelievable."

* * *

"_It was an improbable romance, he was from the country, I came from the city. I had the world at her feet, while he didn't have two dimes to rub together."_

* * *

The next day the two spent the afternoon at the beach. Sora marveled at all the birds surrounding them. She slowly got up, and walked through them. She laughed as the birds took off around her. She spread her arms out as the gentle breezes from their wings caressed her skin.

"Come on Tai!" she yelled as she ran towards the water.

Tai quickly got up and ran into the crashing waves. He waded over to Sora as she watched the birds fly overhead.

"Do you think I could have been a bird in another life?" She asked him.

"What do you mean?" Tai asked as he laughed at her question.

"I mean, like reincarnation." She explained.

"I don't know." He told her as he watched the waves gently push her closer to him.

"I think I could have." She said as she came into his arms. "Say I'm a bird."

"What?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"Say I'm a bird." She whispered.

"You're a bird." He whispered back as he gently kissed her lips.

"Good, now say you are too." She said as she smiled at him.

"No. I want to be a lizard."

Sora smiled back at him and raised her head to meet his lips once again.

* * *

"_We didn't agree on much. In fact, we rarely agreed on anything. We fought all the time. We challenged each other everyday. But despite our differences, we had one thing in common. We were crazy about each other."_

* * *

Tai now found himself pinned against his car door as Sora assaulted his lips with kisses. They had spent a majority of the day at the beach, then went to out to get ice cream, which was smushed into Tai's face, but quickly wiped away by Sora's kisses. Now it was late in the evening and Tai had to bring her home. They had already said goodnight to one another about ten times, but found that they couldn't leave each others lips.

"Okay, I have to go." She said as she got off him.

"Okay." He said as he kissed her again.

"Okay." She said as she quickly opened the car door and got out.

Sora blew kisses at Tai as he pulled out of her driveway. She ran up her porch steps of their summer mansion.

"Sora."

Sora screamed as she almost came in contact with her front door. She turned to her right and found her father sitting on a porch chair, drinking a glass of water.

"Oh, Daddy you're…I didn't see you there." She said as she walked over to her father. "You scared me."

"I see you're becoming quite friendly with that young man." He said.

"Yes." Sora said as she looked down at her shoes, trying to hide the creeping blush on her cheeks.

"Why don't you bring him over for dinner on Sunday. I would like to meet this young man." He told her.

"Okay, daddy." She said as she smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight."

Sora's father smiled and shook his head at his retreating daughter as she went to bed.

* * *

On Sunday Tai found himself surround by people of wealth and power. He sat next to Sora and Izzy at the decorative table in the yard, while Sora's father told jokes of the most obscure nature and Sora's mother explained her inspiration for the bouquet of flower on the table. After receiving both laughs and dissapproving glares from the guests at the table, Sora's father turned to Tai.

"So, Taichi, what do you do?" he asked.

"Oh, I uh…work down at the docks with Izzy." He explained as he noticed many people give him looks of one not belonging, and unfit to be seated with them. "I mainly take charge of the receiving and cleaning of the fish."

"If you don't mind my asking, how much do you make?" one guest a few seats away from him.

"How much?" Tai asked back as he saw Sora glare at the guest. "About five dollars an hour. It's not much, but I don't need a lot, and I save most of it."

Tai was met with a tense silence. It wasn't until Sora's father asked how everyone's food was that Tai was able to relax. He barely got a bite in when Sora's mother turned her attention on him.

"So, Taichi, you and Sora have been spending an awful lot of time together. You must be very fond of each other." She said.

Sora looked up at her mother trying to read into her statement. She didn't like the way she was addressing Tai, and slightly glared at her. Sora then turned to Tai, who was smiling at her.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"It's getting pretty serious, huh?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." He said again.

"Well what will you do when the summer ends?" Her mother asked.

"Well Kyoto isn't all that far from here." Tai stated as Sora's mother looked at Sora then back at Tai.

"But Sora is going to Tokyo." She told him with a smirk.

Sora glared at her mother as Tai looked to Sora for conformation on the startling news.

"Surely she told you?" Sora's mother asked him.

"No, she didn't tell me that." He said.

"I just got the letter, I was going to tell you." Sora whispered to him.

"It's okay." He said to her with a reassuring smile.

"Dear, this conversation is too stuffy for the dinner table. Let the kids have some fun." Sora's father said from acroos the table.

"My lips are sealed, dear." She said as she smiled at her husband.

"I do know another joke…" Sora's father started.

"If you tell another joke dear, I will leave the table." Her mother threatened as the guests laughed at them.

Not too long after dinner Tai took Sora out on the canoe in the pond by her house. As they reached the middle of the pond Tai shamelessly jumped out of the boat and into the warm waters. Sora's parents watched as their daughter followed in after him, splashing him as she surfaced.

"That child has too much spirit for a girl of her class." Sora's mother said disapprovingly.

"Nah, it's just summer love." Her husband said.

"Trouble is what it is." She said as she glared at the young boy who was kissing her daughter.

* * *

Review please! 


	3. Dream House

Disclaimer: All things belong to the owners of digimon and Nicholas Sparks.

A/N: thanks for the reviews! But be warned this chapter has a few Adult themes. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Chapter 3: Dream House

A week after the tension filled dinner at Sora's house, Sora found herself meeting Tai at his house. She ran up on his porch as Tai ran out the door to meet him in a passionate kiss. The kiss was a deep one as Tai suddenly sprung forward and gripping her tightly turned her so that she was now pressed against the wall. He pressed their bodies together so tightly that it became more lustful, Sora groaned as she reveled in the feeling of Tai's tongue within her mouth. She clung to him tightly and passionately they kissed. Tai lifted her in his arms suddenly, yet even then the kiss didn't break. It was only when Tai's father called out did they stop their onslaught of kisses.

"Is that Sora out there?" He yelled out.

Tai and Sora looked at one another, unsure if they should respond.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" Tai asked her in a whisper.

Sora hesitated then nodded, "Okay."

The couple race down the porch and across the lawn as they quickly reached Tai's car. The drive was a short one, but Tai had brought them to the outskirts of town. Very few houses were out here, but the ones that were, were old and grand in scale. Tai pulled into on overgrown driveway. By the looks of the yard, Sora could tell that no one lived on this property for quite some time. As Tai pulled in further, Sora got her first glimpse of the house. The roof had holes, shutters were falling off their hinges, and the paint had been peeled away from years of rain. But to Sora it was magnificent. Tai stopped the car and told her to wait there. She watched as he ran up to the house, careful of the loose floor boards on the porch.

Sora got out of the truck and looked around the yard. The first thing that came to her mind was that her mother would have a fit if she knew that suck a large piece of property like this existed with so much as one flower. Sora turned to her left and saw the full moon reflect off the waters of the river that was beside the large house. It was beautiful, everything around her was beautiful.

"Sora!" Tai called out to her.

She turned at his voice and found him standing on the porch with a flashlight in his hand.

"Come on!" He yelled.

Sora ran up to him, only to have her eyes covered by his large hand.

"Don't look." He said as he guided her into the house. "Just step, careful, okay, open them."

Sora opened her eyes as she felt his warm hand leave her face. She was greeted into a large dusty foyer of the house.

"Welcome to the Yamamoto Plantation. It was built in 1772." He said as he took her hand and showed her around. "Rumor has it, that the owner proposed to his wife right in this spot and decided to build their house around it." He told her.

"Really?" Sora said as she went to go up the stairs in front of her.

"Watch out, they aren't as sturdy as they used to be. Some of them are broken too, see?" he told her as he pointed out some lopsided steps.

"This place is gigantic…" she said as she walked around to the next room.

"Yeah a gigantic piece of crap." Tai said as Sora laughed. "Well it is. But I'm gonna buy it one day and fix it up. All it needs is a new floor, some new walls, and roof for that matter."

"Is that all?" Sora asked sarcastically.

"No, it needs plumbing and electric…"

"And furniture." She suggested as she tried to straighten up a few things.

"Yes and furniture. But it's right on the water and there's a big old barn in the back that I could use as my workshop." He told her.

"And what about me?" Sora said with her hands on her hips. "Don't I get a say in this?"

"Do you want a say in this?" Tai asked her as he leaned carefully on the door frame.

"Yes, I would." She told him.

"Well, what would you like?" he asked her.

"Mmm… a white house….and blue shutters." She started.

"Mmm-hmm?" Tai listened.

"And a room over looking the river so I can paint."

"Is that all?" he asked her with a smile.

"No, I want a porch that wraps around the whole house, and a place where we can sit and relax and drink tea." She told him as she walked up to him.

"Okay." He told her.

"Promise?" she asked.

"I promise." He said seriously.

"Good." Sora said as she walked around him and into the room across the hall.

Sora stopped at a window on the other side of the room. She found herself gazing back at the moon over the river. It was so peaceful out here. Suddenly she found two strong arms wrapped around her waist and Tai's lips softly kissing behind her ear, causing her to shiver. Sora slowly turned in his arms and gazed into his chocolate eyes. She slowly closed her eyes and raised her head to meet his lips. Tai raised one hand from her waist to her face, softly cupping her cheek as he softly urged her mouth open with his tongue. Sora softly moaned into his mouth. Tai moved from her mouth as his lips traveled to her jaw line then down to her neck.

"Mmm…Tai…make love to me." Sora whispered in his ear.

Tai stopped his assault on her neck and looked up into her ruby eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

Sora nodded as she looked into his eyes.

"Okay." Tai said as he stepped away from her and walked over to the table nearby and grabbed an old cotton tablecloth.

He quickly shook as much dust off of it as he could before he spread it out on the old wood floor. Sora and Tai stood on opposite sides of the makeshift blanket, both staring at each other with uncertainties and nervousness. Taking a deep breath Sora grabbed the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it off. As she dropped it Tai yanked his t-shirt up and over his head. Sora looked over Tai's chest and then unbuttoned her jeans and carefully stepped out of them, leaving her in just her underwear. Tai fumbled with his belt as he looked at Sora. He was finally able to toss them aside when Sora brought her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. Tai had never seen anything more beautifully pure in his entire eighteen years. It was then that he brought his thumbs underneath the elastic band of his boxers. Breathing deep, he lowered them to the floor. Sora caught her breath as she too got the courage to take the last step and bring her underwear to the floor.

The two stood at opposite ends of the blanket exploring each other with their eyes and their hearts. Tai hesitantly stepped onto the blanket, and slowly kneeled down. Sora bit her lip as she joined him. Tai brought his head up to her face and gently tucked a piece of her fiery red hair behind her ear as he cautiously leaned in to kiss her. Sora brought her hand behind his head as she brought him closer to her body. Carefully, Tai lowered them to the floor still kissing her passionately. As he settled on top of her, Sora had a million things running through her mind.

"Tai?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

"Um…I know that I said that I wanted you to make love to me, but um…you're going to have to walk me through this." She said as her breath quickened.

Tai raised himself on his elbows and looked at her. "Okay. You sure that you're all right?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Did I hurt you at all?" he asked concerned.

"No, no I just…I have a lot of things going through my mind, I just…never mind." Sora said as she kissed him again bringing him back down with her.

After a few minutes Sora stopped him again.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him as he sighed and rested his forehead against her shoulder. "I mean, what are you thinking right this second?"

"Uh…" Tai said as he shook his head at a loss for words.

"Did you know that this would happen when you brought me here?" she asked him.

"No." he said as he frowned at her.

"No?"

"No." he said again.

"Like, no, you didn't think about it?" she asked him bewildered.

"Of course I thought about it." He told her.

"You did?"

"Yeah."

"You did….I'm talking too much, aren't I?" she said as she shook her head. "Okay, I'm just going to shut up now…okay."

"You all right?" Tai asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

Tai slowly lowered his head as he was about to kiss her again, but just when he was mere centimeters away, she turned her head to the side.

"I just don't understand how you can be so quiet." She said as Tai sighed and got off of her, the moment now lost. "You don't have one thought? I mean I have so many, but you're fine, you don't seem to have a care in the world." She said as she looked at him with worry written across her face. It was then that she realized what she had done. "I'm sorry. I wanted this to be perfect, and now I can't seem to shut up." She apologized as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you." Tai whispered after a few minutes. "Did you know that?"

Sora looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She nodded her head against his warm skin.

"I love you too." She told him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah." She responded as she kissed him lightly.

Suddenly the front door of the house burst opened, releasing dust everywhere.

"Tai! Tai!" The person yelled.

"What? Iz…Get out of here." Tai yelled as he tried to cover himself and Sora.

"Look, I'm Sorry but Sora's parents are going crazy. They got every cop in town looking for her." He told them as the two teens quickly got up and dressed.

* * *

As Tai pulled into the driveway, they passed three police cars that were parked in front of Sora's house. As soon as Tai put the car in park Sora jumped out of the car and ran up the front yard and into the house. She came face to face with her angry mother in the lobby.

"You called the cops on me?" Sora asked her mother angrily.

"Yes, it is two o'clock in the morning, young lady. Of course we called the police." Her mother told her.

Tai had just entered the house and passed two patrolmen as he entered the lobby.

"Thank God you're all right, where have you been?" Sora's father asked her.

"Mr. Takenouchi, this is all my fault, sir." Tai told him, making himself known.

Sora's father turned to him. "Would you give us a moment please? I'd like to talk to my daughter." He said as he turned back to his daughter. "Alone, young lady."

Sora turned to look at Tai. He gave her a reassuring smile, before she headed off to her father's study. Once she was inside, Sora's father thanked the remaining officers and showed them out the door. When her father returned, Tai tried to take this opportunity to explain.

"Sir, it's really not Sora's fault. I…I lost track of time." He said to the older man.

"Take a seat, Tai." Her father told him as he showed him into the living room. Once he was seated her father went down the hall to join his wife and daughter. Tai could hear the distant shouting from his chair.

* * *

Sora ran up to her father as he entered the study.

"I'm sorry daddy." She said to him as she hugged her father.

"Sorry isn't good enough, Sora. You're going to have to stop seeing this boy." Her mother scolded then turned to her husband as he sat behind his desk. "She's out until all hours of the night with him, and it has got to stop. For all we know, he could be some kind of rapist."

"Mama!" Sora yelled at her.

"Now I did not spend the last eighteen years of my life raising a daughter and giving her everything she wanted, just so she could throw it away on a summer romance." Her mother said.

"Daddy! Please." Sora begged her father.

"She'll wind up getting her heart broken and pregnant. Now he is a nice boy, but he's…" her mother started.

"He's what? He's what mama!" Sora asked her defiantly.

"He's trash! There I said it. He's trash, not for you Sora!" she yelled back at her daughter.

"How dare you!" Sora said as she turned to walk out but her mother caught her by the arm.

"Don't you walk away from us. You aren't to see him anymore, Sora, and that's final." Her mother said sternly.

"No, it is not final, mother!" Sora told her.

"Yes, it is."

"No!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!" her mother yelled back, sick of her talking back to her.

"You are not going to tell me who I can and can't love." Sora told her with tears now running down her cheeks.

"Love?" her father asked.

"Yes, daddy, love, I love him. And he loves me."

"But he is not suitable for you Sora." Her mother explained to her.

* * *

In the other room, Tai had heard just about enough. He was not welcome in this house, and planned not to stay any longer and have to endure the hatred against his economic situation. Sighing, he rose from his chair and slowly made his way to the front door.

* * *

"I love him." Sora told her parents again.

"Sora, you're eighteen. You don't anything about love." Her mother told her.

"Oh, and you do, mama? You don't look at daddy the way I look at Tai. You don't touch or laugh, or play. You're the one that doesn't know anything about love." She told her parents as she ran out of the study.

Sora ran down the long hallway, tears still running down her face. How dare her parents tell her who she can and can't love. She searched for Tai in the rooms that she passed. When she didn't find him, she ran out the front door and found Tai getting into his car.

"Tai! Tai, wait!" she yelled as she ran down her porch steps. "Are you leaving?" she asked him as she got closer to him.

Tai nodded and looked down at his shoes.

"My God, I'm so sorry. I don't even know what to say. I'm so humiliated." She told him as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"It's all right." He said as he softly kissed her forehead.

"No, no it's not." She told him.

"Shh… yes it is." He said as he hugged her. "I'm gonna go."

"No, I don't want you to." She said as she backed out of his embrace.

"No, I should. I have to think about some stuff." He told her as he looked anywhere but at her.

"Wait, what is there to think about? Talk to me, Tai." She asked him.

"What is there to think about? Sora, you're leaving soon. You're leaving and I'm staying here. And I'm happy that you're doing it, but you're gonna have a million things to do and…" he started to explain, but Sora was vigorously shaking her head.

"No." she told him.

"You have so much ahead of you." He told her.

"No. Don't talk like that." She scolded him.

"It's true. Look, Sora, I'm not gonna have nice things, fancy things. It doesn't… It's never gonna happen for me. It's not in the cards for me." He tried to explain to her.

"I don't have to go to school, okay?" Sora told him.

"Yes, you do." He said strictly.

"I can stay here." She told him.

"No, that's exactly what I'm saying." Tai explained.

"Then come with me." She said as she looked right into his eyes.

"Where? To Tokyo?" Tai asked bewildered.

"Yes." She answered.

"And…I mean…What am I gonna do there?" He asked her.

Sora shook her head, as she thought. "Be with me."

Tai stared at her for a few moments as he thought it over. It was a ridiculous idea, he knew he couldn't go.

"I don't know. We don't have to figure this all out tonight though, Sora. We'll just finish the summer and see what happens." He told her as he walked back to his car.

"Are you breaking up with me?" She asked him quietly.

"I'm saying we'll see how it goes." He told her.

"You are. You're breaking up with me." She said as the tears formed in her eyes again.

"I just don't see how this is gonna work." He told her as he leaned on his car looking down at his shoes.

"I see." Sora said angrily as she tried to bit back her tears. "Oh hell, if you're gonna do it, why wait til the end of the summer? Why don't you just do it know?" she yelled at him as she pushed him into his car. "Come on!"

"What are you doing?" Tai asked as she repeated shoved him into his car in anger.

"Just do it. Tai! Come on! Say it!" she yelled. "You know what I'll do it. It's over! Okay Tai, it's over!"

"Sora, come here." Tai said as he tried like many time s before in previous argument s to hold her and kiss her rage away.

"No. Don't touch me. I hate you! I hate you Tai!" she spat at him.

"Fine. I'm leaving." Tai said as he gave up and got into his car.

"Fine! Just leave!" She yelled as she turned her back on him. But when he started the car she turned to face him again. "No, no wait. Tai! We aren't really breaking up are we? This is just another one of our stupid fights, right?" She asked as he started to back up. "And tomorrow it will be like nothings changed. Tai!" she yelled as he pulled out of her driveway leaving her with her worries and tears.

'What have I done?' Sora thought to herself.

* * *

A/N: ok, chapter 3 is complete! Yay! Anyways, thanks for reading and if you would be so kind to review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks! 


End file.
